Just a Little Anti Social
by Lonely Event
Summary: My first FanFic ! - AU Vaughn yang anti sosial bahkan dengan ibunya sendiri ! - Yeah newbie sih jadi ga bisa bikin summary.. hoho


Erw..

XD

Ini dia FanFic pertama saya, agak kacau sih..

Maklumlah newbie..

XD

Karena masih baru nih, jadinya ga pake banyak bacot deh langsung dibaca aja yak !

XD

**Enjoy read !**

**Disclaimer**

Perlu gak ? Semua karakter disini sepenuhnya milik Natsume, I just borrowed it to support my story..

XD**  
><strong>

**Warning**

FanFic abal, gak jelas, OOC (I hope not, XD)

Need to flame, criticism or advice

* * *

><p><strong>21.09<strong>

Uurgghh.. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya pria itu mendesau. Tak puas pada layar petang yang sudah sedari tadi di genggamnya. Malam dingin di Forget-me-not-Valley yang di'bosan'inya, cuma membalas dengan beberapa kilau rembulan dan sepoy samar-samar. Desah hewan malam penggila darah tak dihiraukannya, sedikit terusik, pasti. Beberapa obat2an yang terbakar pun tak mampu mengusirnya. Semakin suntuk pula kalau melihat ruangan yang ditempatinya. 3x4 meter, 4 lemari kecil, ventilasi dengan kaca yang kusam, jendela buram, sehelai pintu reot, dan tiga orang penghuninya yang juga tampak tak nyaman. Cih.. Koneksi payah !

Ctak.. Ctak.. Klatak, ctak..

Suara2 aneh itu terus saja mengusik kesunyian gulita malam. Dan jari2nya itu, masih saja menyiksa benda kecil hitam yang setia menemaninya. "Aah ? Terlalu naas untuk didenguskan..". Celoteh khas'nya merusak 'ketenangan' kidung yang bergema disandingnya. Satu benda kecil lagi, tapi yang ini berwarna merah. Tergeletak sambil terus berceracau tiada lelah. Suaranya yang bangar cuma bisa membuat pria itu pasrah.

Sreet.. Wah ! _Amethyst_ itu mengerucut dan menajamkan pandangannya pada satu pixel didepannya. Sesosok lelaki yang tampak tak asing di matanya. Diamatinya dalam2 lelaki dalam foto itu. Terutama rambutnya yang lurus dan panjang. Perlahan, air mukanya mulai berubah. Menampakkan raut mukanya yang tampak sedikit terpana. Ada juga gurat kecewa yang terlukis di garis wajahnya. Entah apa yang terbersit dalam benaknya. Yang pasti itu akan sulit ditebak, bahkan ibunya sendiripun merasa asing padanya. Pria jangkung yang sangat tertutup, dengan sejuta teka-teki yang menyelubunginya. Seolah ada sebuah tembok besar raksasa yang menjadi sekat antara dia dan orang sekitarnya. Yang tak akan membiarkan seorangpun, -bahkan ibunya- mengetahui urusannya secuil pun. Cuma kotak kecil itu yang tahu, mengerti dan paham betul. Yang tak bosan2nya mendengar keluh kesah sang empu yang seakan tak berjiwa.

Lelaki yang tadi dilihatnya sudah tak terpampang lagi. Karena sebuah tombol yang ditahannya beberapa lama. Lalu muncullah menu2 aneh di pinggir sebelah kiri layar itu. Fitur _multi tasking_ yang dulu benar2 populer itu benar2 memudahkannya. Berpindah pada menu pesan, dia mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

_**For : Skye**_

_Cih.._

_Rambutku tak se'panjang itu, bukan karena.._

_Tapi dia memotong tiba2.._

_XD_

Klik..

Satu ketukan pada tombol hijau dan terkirimlah pesan itu. Pria itu berusaha menggandeng nafasnya. Hossh.. Alam pikirnya menerka-nerka. Mencari jawaban yang entah apa pertanyaannya. Hatinya gusar, penuh kerancuan. Damn ! What am I do think for ! Kalimat itu meluncur tiba2 dari bibirnya yang kering. Berbarengan dengan jemari'nya yang lagi2 bergoyang ria. Melemparkan menu pesan dan beralih pada sebuah text editor.

_Hey.. Dia lumayan ? Bagaimana menurutmu ?_

Pria itu diam. Memalingkan wajahnya pada tatapan kosong. Cih.. Cuma itu yang tersungging dimulutnya.

Jemarinya semakin keras mentorehkan aksara. Sebaris abjad maya yang beradu visual bersama otak logikanya.

_Vaughn ?_

_Mana gadismu ?_

Kedua _amethyst_ pekat itu mengebor tajam pada si empunya suara. Alisnya yang bertaut, dahinya yang berkerut, bibirnya yang mengerucut dan.. Fiuuhh.. Tiba2 air mukanya berubah cerah, senyuman khas'nya itu mengembang lebar. Menampakkan gigi2nya yang putih bersih dan tertata rapi pada wajah yang dilihatnya. Menebarkan aroma kelam yang tentu saja membuat wajah itu bergidik ngeri. Bukan karena gigi itu. Tapi karena perubahan kontras yang terjadi pada gestur raut _lucifer_'nya.

Slaat..

Jari2 itu berhenti menari di atas keyboard kotak kecil itu. Mungkin karena siluet cahaya yang tiba2 menerka pupilnya dan memendar untuk hilang sesaat kemudian. Dia tahu betul tanda apa ini.

_1 new massages_

"Siapa yang berani menggangguku ?"

_**From : Chealsea**_

_:D_

"Cuma itu ? Mi amor ?"

"Beraninya kau.."

Dengan muka kesal lelaki itu menutup lagi menu pesannya. Perlu dicatat, cuma dia teman wanitanya - it's not girlfriends, just a friend -, yang terdekat tentunya. Yang dia panggil "Mi amor". Yang bahkan dia merasa "Mi amor'nya" itu belum sepenuhnya mengenalnya.

_Kau masih muda, dan seharusnya kau melakukan apa yang biasa anak muda lain lakukan._

Apa itu ?

Sebersit cercah'an petuah bodoh..

Bodoh..

Merasa lebih muda, tidak pantas baginya untuk memberi orang itu _death glare_ khas gestur _lucifer_'nya. Yang telah ia tujukan pada orang2 sebelumnya, yang telah ia tujukan pada orang2 yangg tak bosan2nya memberikan ia pandangan -yang dia anggap- keruh padanya. Yang telah ia tujukan pada objek kosong yang mengisi garis2 bulatan _amethyst_itu saat ini. Apa yang mereka pedulikan tentangku ?

_~ Just a little anti social ~_

* * *

><p>Yup ! Singkat banget kan ?. Maaf deh.. hehehe.. Buat salam perkenalan aja..<p>

**Mind to RnR ?**_  
><em>


End file.
